School Dance
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Inuyasha lets Kagome spend a week at home just in time for the school dance only problem is Kagome has no one to go with so Mrs. Higurashi comes up with the perfect plan.


"_It's only 2 nights away and I still don't have a date... the one time Inuyasha lets me stay home for a whole week the school dance is on"_ Kagome sighed to herself

She was slowly getting ready for school, another day of her friends asking her if she had a date yet and another day of Hojo apologizing for being taken but that didn't bother her, she was actually kind of glade Hojo couldn't take her because there was only one guy, well more like one half demon that Kagome wanted to be with but that would never happen.

"Hey Kagome you ready yet" Inuyasha shouted outside her room

"Uhh yeah sure just one more minute"

Quickly she started to jam her books into her bag then opened the door flashing a smile to the silver hair half demon in front of her.

"You know you don't have to walk me to school"

"IV seen how dangerous this world can be" he muttered

"The only danger is you; just promise me you won't draw your sword at all this time, I don't want to repeat the culture festival"

They walked down the stairs together where Sota was eating breakfast.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked with his mouth full

"Yeah, I have to get to school early remember"

"But I wanted to take Inuyasha to my school" he complained swallowing his food

"Maybe next time, tell mum and gramps I said buy ok"

She picked up a piece of toast and placed it in her mouth while she put her shoes on then bit off before running towards the shrine stairs. Kagome had finished her toast before she had even reached the bottom; she seemed to be in a rush today which Inuyasha couldn't figure out why.

He had walked with Kagome before but they never left this early, he normally got to eat some ramen first.

"What is the rush?" he asked strolling calmly next to her

"I have to get there early so I can help out before my lessons start; I promised my friends I would help them"

"Help with what?"

"Set up for the dance"

"Oh..."

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about but he didn't want to ask her anything else, she seemed distracted by whatever this dance was. He had been in the feudal Japan up until last night so he hadn't heard about any of this but he could tell it was important to her.

Once they reached the school Kagome waved goodbye then ran off into the building, deciding to stay and find out what this dance was Inuyasha followed her staying out of sight. He saw her meet her friends then they went inside of a large building, he looked threw one of the windows and saw something that made no sense to him.

They were decorating the room with different things to make it look like a snowy place. The first thing Inuyasha thought of was Christmas, he knew you decorated then but it wasn't Christmas yet. More confused then before he left back towards Kagome's house, his ramen was calling to him.

Before he had even made it to the shrine steps he could smell the ramen, he raced up with demon speed and waited near the ramen for it to be ready.

"I thought I heard you" Mrs. Higurashi smiled walking into the kitchen "did Kagome make it to school alright?"

"Yeah"

"It should be ready now Inuyasha"

He didn't wait to be told twice, he grabbed hold of the ramen cup and some chopsticks then sat right there on the floor eating.

"Hey what's a dance?" he asked through mouth full's

"it's something you do, I remember my first dance, that was the night I told Kagome's father that I loved him, no young lady should ever miss their first dance but because Kagome has been absent so much that she hasn't got a date and now she doesn't want to go, its such a shame"

"_Because she was in the feudal era with me?"_ Inuyasha thought flattening his ears

"Yeah well she never told me about this" he grumbled defending himself

"Yes that's just like her but I know she really wants to go, she is just waiting for someone special to ask her"

"_Someone special... But then why isn't she going with them?"_

"If Kagome wants to go with someone then why doesn't she just tell them?"

"Because Inuyasha, the guy is meant to ask her"

Once school was finished Inuyasha went to go pick Kagome up but she wasn't around, he knew she was still in the school, he could smell her still. He followed her scent back to the room she was in this morning; he let himself in and continued to follow her scent until he found her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you"

"Oh well... I'm a bit busy Inuyasha..."

"Hey Kagome, have you finished that part yet?" her friends asked walking over

"Nearly"

"Oh hey Inuyasha" they smiled

"Hi"

"What brings you here?"

"I came to get Kagome"

"Really? I thought you were busy with things"

"No"

"He came over unexpectedly..." Kagome added in

"Perfect, you should take Kagome to the dance then"

"Huh?"

"No guys, I already told you I'm not going"

"But Kagome..."

"I have to go guys, ill come early tomorrow to help again, come on Inuyasha"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her friends grabbing her bag on the way out, once they were away from the school Kagome let out a sigh.

"Did you want to go to this dance thing?"

Kagome stoped walking and looked up at Inuyasha; it felt like her heart had stopped.

"What... you mean..."

"You said you didn't want to go, was that true?"

"Oh..."

"_As if Inuyasha would ever ask me after all he doesn't even realise my feelings for him, even after everything..."_

"I don't want my friends to pity me because I don't have a date"

"But if you had a date you would go?"

"I guess... but it's to late now"

"_She wouldn't want to go with me; she is waiting for someone special to ask her..."_

Kagome reached up and tugged on his ear, he pulled away and shot a glare at her.

"What was that for!"

"You looked to gloomy, what were you thinking about in that head of yours?"

"What do you do at theses dances? Your mum said it's really important and it's a place where you tell someone you lo... love them" he blushed at the last bit

"Well most people do confess but it's also just a night where you can dance with the guy you like, you don't have to confess to them... I don't think I ever could"

"Dance?"

"Haven't you ever danced before Inuyasha?"

"No"

"Here ill show you" Kagome blushed stopping at the top of the shrine stairs

Kagome placed her bag on the ground and walked closer towards Inuyasha who looked slightly scared and confused. With the blush deepening on Kagome's cheeks she grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hands and placed them both on her waists then put her hands on his shoulders.

Inuyasha couldn't help but blush, being this close to Kagome and holding her like he was, it didn't get much better when she started moving around.

"This is just a simple dance, normally the guy leads though" she smiled

He couldn't find words, so he just followed Kagome's instructions until eventually he was leading.

"See, you've got it" she smiled looking up at him only to look away quickly

She hadn't realised how close they were and she couldn't stop the blush from spreading from her checks to her whole face. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped moving and moved even closer to Kagome looking at her red face.

"Are you ok? Your face is all red"

"I'm fine, I just need to sit down" Kagome quickly moved away from Inuyasha and grabbed her back before running inside.

She kicked off her shoes at the door and ran straight up to her room closing her door behind her and sliding down to sit in front of it. She held her hands up to her face and sighed with a gentle smile.

Inuyasha walked inside not long after Kagome ran through, her mum dried her hands then walked towards Inuyasha.

"Did something happen?" she asked

"Kagome was teaching me how to dance then her face got red and then she ran inside"

The poor half demon had never been this confused in his life, he didn't understand what was going on.

"You were dancing?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I was doing it right"

"I'm sure you were fine Inuyasha, Kagome was just happy"

"Then why did she run away? Was it because I'm not the guy she wanted to dance with?"

"I don't think that was the case Inuyasha"

"Then why?"

Deciding to help him out Mrs. Higurashi told Inuyasha the secret that made everything make absolutely no more sense to him at all.

"But if she wants to go with me why has she told me?"

"Because she wants you to ask her"

"But what about the special guy you were talking about?"

"I was talking about you"

"But"

"A mother knows best Inuyasha, now it's up to you what you want to do"

"_Could she really want me to ask her?"_

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's room and opened the door, Kagome was now lying down on her bed asleep. He walked to her bed and crouched down next to her trying to sort out everything that had happened today.

"Kagome... do you... want to go... with me? To the dance?"

There wasn't a response as Inuyasha knew there wouldn't be, deciding that he didn't feel any better at all, only more confused he decided to eat some ramen. Once he left the room the wide awake Kagome rolled over and sat up staring at her closer door.

"_Was I dreaming?"_

She didn't leave her room until she could smell dinner cooking, as she walked down into the kitchen to help she noticed Inuyasha was acting strange. When ever she got close to him he would move away slightly or look away and his checks had a hint of red on them.

After dinner and everything was clean Kagome decided to go outside for a little while, it was a nice night with a warm gentle breeze. She walked over to the sacred tree with Inuyasha following behind her then sat down at the base like she had done many times in the feudal era with Inuyasha jumping up into the tree to lay on a branch.

"Its almost the same" Kagome mussed out loud

"What?"

"This, sitting here like this, its almost the same as sitting in the feudal era"

"Less trees around"

"That's true, this whole shrine would have been apart of 'Inuyasha's forest' and the city would be 'Keade's village' I wonder if the people from then ever thought this would happen to their small village"

"They don't know this place exist"

"I guess..."

Even though they were talking they both seemed distracted by their own thoughts and sat in silence for a while.

"_Maybe I shouldn't say anything... after all I don't have a dress or anything and I cant see Inuyasha wearing a suit..."_

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree landing right next to Kagome and started at her again, just like when she was blushing. She felt calm sitting their next to him, at peace like nothing could harm her that's when she knew what to do.

"Hey Inuyasha..."

She couldn't look at him, even now she could feel her face heating up.

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

As she said this she closed her eyes and held her breath afraid of what he would say.

"Huh?"

"_Maybe I was dreaming..."_

Inuyasha on the other hand was desperately trying to figure out what he had asked kagome that she hadn't answered, after a while he finally figured it out.

"You were awake?"

Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha looked away. They both couldn't look at the other.

"Unless you have changed your mind..."

"n-no but do you really want to go with me?"

"Yeah" she smiled turning towards him "you're the only one I wanted to go with"

Kagome smiled and moved closer to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder, he relaxed and let on Kagome's head gently until he noticed her breathing slowed.

"_She's asleep"_

He picked her up carefully trying not to wake her then carried her towards the house, he opened the door and started to walk upstairs when Kagome's mother came out and saw them.

"She fell asleep" Inuyasha stated

"Do you need any help?"

"No, its ok"

Inuyasha carried her upstairs then pulled the covers away before placing her down. As he went to move away to put the blankets over her Kagome tightened her grip on his shirt, he gently pulled her hands away then put the blankets over her before leaving the room and going downstairs.

"She has been so tired lately, waking up so early and staying out so late, today was the earliest she has been home all week"

"Because of the dance?"

"She works so hard to make everything perfect and she wont even get to see it"

"Yes she will"

"Yes of course but I'm talking about the night of the dance"

"Kagome is going"

Inuyasha sat down making sure to look away from her, he wasn't to sure what he had agreed to and he didn't know how to ask for help, it wasn't something he was used to doing.

"Oh?" she asked raising her brow

"I'm taking her" he mumbled quietly

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I'm taking her" he said a little louder

"I'm sorry, one more time?"

"I said I'm taking her to the stupid dance" he shouted jumping up

"Well that, we will have to go shopping tomorrow"

"Shopping... are we out of ramen?" he asked confused

"No Inuyasha, for some clothes, you cant go to a dance wearing that"

"Clothes? And what's wrong with what I'm wearing"

"A dance is a formal event"

Mrs Higurashi spent most of the night explaining everything about the dance, from acting like a gentleman to clothing, it was all very confusing to Inuyasha and he wanted to change his mind but he remembered how happy Kagome was so he decided to try.

The next day after taking after taking Kagome to school he was wicked away to the shops, Mrs. Higurashi dragged him from store to store trying to find the 'perfect suit' she called it. After a while and after trying on many different suits they finally found one. It was a plain black one with a white button up shirt but then she realised one small problem, Inuyasha's ears.

During the trip he was wearing a baseball cap but he couldn't wear that to the dance so she dragged him to a hat store where she found him a black cabbie hat that both looked good and covered his ears.

"All that's left is shoes, ill have to wait until tomorrow to get you a tie"

"Shoes?"

"You can go bear footed Inuyasha"

Inuyasha didn't like shoes, not one bit but her just kept thinking about Kagome's smile, it was the only thing that held him through the torment of wearing shoes. It was well past lunch time and nearly time for Kagome to finish school so Mrs. Higurashi sent Inuyasha away to pick her up while she took everything home.

"Don't tell Kagome about this ok" she made him promise

"So what did you do today Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked home

"Nothing"

"You didn't destroy anything at home did you?"

"No!" she shouted a little offended

"That's good" she smiled

During the walk home Kagome had grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and he happily let her.

"Welcome home Kagome"

"Thankyou mum"

"Oh Kagome, IV made an appointment for you tomorrow at 5"

"Appointment?"

"For your hair of course and before that we will go out dress shopping"

"Uhh... I have to get my homework down"

Kagome quickly ran up the stairs and into her room with Inuyasha following behind her.

"What's gotten into her?" Kagome asked letting out a sigh

"I dunno"

"Mum can be scary when she puts her mind to things"

"You have no idea" he muttered

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing"

The next morning Kagome was awoken to the sound of Inuyasha shouting and running away.

"Mum said you have to have a shower" Sota called out

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" he shouted

"What's going on?" Kagome yawned opening her door

"Morning sis, mum wants Inuyasha to have a shower but he keeps running away and I cant catch him"

"Shower?"

"Something about tonight" Sota shrugged

"Tonight... of right, the dance"

"Oh good morning Kagome, best get ready we have to go soon"

"Go where?"

"Dress shopping of course" she smiled walking away "Sota how's the shower going?"

"I don't know where he went!"

"Kagome be a d ear and help your brother"

"SIT!" she shouted out

There was a loud crash somewhere in the house.

"There you go"

Sota ran off towards the bang then pulled an extremely angry Inuyasha up the stairs.

"You're the devil" he said to Kagome

"Sota, try a bath and if he gives you any trouble just let me know"

"Right sis, ,come on Inuyasha, what about a bath? There lots of fun!"

Kagome went back into her room closing the door behind her then fell onto her bed, she was already exhausted.

"Kagome you better be getting ready in there" her mother called out

Kagome groaned and pulled herself away from her nice, warm, comfy bed and got ready. She opened the bathroom door a little making sure to have her head turned away and her eyes tightly shut.

"How's it going Sota?"

"Good sis"

Kagome could here some muttering from Inuyasha but he wasn't threatening anything so she felt it was safe to leave them. Her mum pulled her from shop to shop that were filled with man beautiful dresses but Kagome couldn't find one she like. It was in a small little shop that she found the perfect dress, it was a plain dark blue strapless dress that reached just below her knees, there was a silver ribbon that went around her waist and silver dimonties scattered around the top half.

To go with it she got a silver necklace with a small heart on it and a couple of silver bangles as well as some silver sparkly high heels. All in all she looked beautiful, up next was her hair appointment, she ended up having her hair slightly curled and half of it tied up with silver rose clip. After her hair she only had around one hour to get dressed and ready.

Kagome's mother went inside first and shooed Inuyasha into a different room then quickly hushed Kagome up to her room practically locking her in there. Then she went down to help Inuyasha. By the time he got his suit on and shoes there was only the matter of the hat, Mrs. Higurashi decided to tuck nearly all of his hair away leaving only some of his fringe out and his two side bits.

"Is it ok to come down?" Kagome called from the top of the stairs

"Just one minute" her mother called out

She gave Inuyasha the once over before nodding happily then called out for Kagome. Kagome walked down the stairs and into the lounge room where Inuyasha was waiting for her, the both could only stare at the other, ,Kagome never imagined in her wildest dreams to see Inuyasha like this and Inuyasha had never seen Kagome look so beautiful, he decided right then that the shoes were worth this.

"Just one more thing" Mrs. Higurashi smiled pulling out a dark blue tie "there no you match"

After a seemingly never ending amount of pictures the car arrived to take them, the ride was spent mostly in silence neither one knowing what to say.

"You look really..." Kagome started to say

"I look stupid"

"Not, you look really handsome Inuyasha"

"You look nice to" Inuyasha blushed

They stepped out of the car then with arms linked they walked into the hall together, for the first while they spent it talking to her friends, well the girls were talking while they guys got a little left out not that Inuyasha minded, he was just happy that Kagome was enjoying herself but then the music changed to a slow song and everyone seemed to partner off and dance. Remembering what Mrs. Higurashi Inuyasha went up and taped on Kagome's shoulder interrupting her conversation.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Would you like to dance" he muttered holding out his hand

Kagome was speechless and she found her legs were unable to move, it wasn't until her friends practically pushed her into his arms that she followed him to where the other couples were dancing. He placed his arms around Kagome's waist then she wrapped hers around his neck and they started to move around following the music.

"Thankyou Inuyasha" Kagome smiled laying her head on his shoulder

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer until there was hugging each other.

"Anything for you Kagome"

After the dance instead of going to the after party Kagome and Inuyasha headed home, they walked up the street hand in hand.

"Such a beautiful night" Kagome sighed "I wish it didn't have to end"

"I have something to show you" Inuyasha said stopping

"What's that?"

"Here, hop on"

Kagome did what she was told and carefully hopped onto his back.

"Close your eyes and don't open them ok"

"Ok..."

Once her eyes were closed Inuyasha ran off towards the well, before jumping down he took off his shoes and socks then jumped down the well. With her eyes closed Kagome had no idea what was happening, overtime Inuyasha jumped down something or up she would tighten her grip on his jacket. After a while he stopped jumping and Kagome could hear the insects making music in the background, now she was really confused.

"You can open your eyes now" he said after placing her on the ground

Kagome was surrounded by trees and there were hundreds of fireflies around them, the moon shone brightly down lighting the two and each star seemed extra bright.

"What is this place?"

"Mother took me here when I was young, she said it was where she first met dad"

"Its beautiful"

"You should see it in the light, there are flowers of every colour and an endless field beyond the trees"

"Its so beautiful" Kagome laughed twirling around

Inuyasha just stared at her, he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Kagome asked

"Your beautiful" he said out loud

Kagome blushed and walked slowly towards Inuyasha, there was something she has wanted to do all night.

"Inuyasha... close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine" he grumbled

Kagome took his hat off and ran her fingers threw his hair rubbing his ears every now and then. After a while she started to move closer until she was hugging him, Inuyasha hugged back but kept his eyes closed like he was told. He almost whimpered as Kagome pulled away a little but then was surprised and couldn't keep his eyes shut any longer after he felt Kagome's lips on his.

It took him a few seconds to register what was happening and by the time he did Kagome was pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..." she said after seeing Inuyasha face

She went to step away from him when Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him then stared into her eyes that looked watery.

"No, I'm glad you did" Inuyasha confessed before leaning down to kiss Kagome

Back at the house Mrs. Higurashi was standing at the well holding onto Inuyasha's discarded shoes and socks.

"Look after her" she whispered into the well before returning to the house

**The end**


End file.
